otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Logically Speaking
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs category:Classic Phyrrian Logs category:Arc XIV Logs Aendrae is seated at the back of the government center, at a table covered with paper flipcharts, books, and datacards. He seems fairly engrossed in his work. Considering the hour, the government center is fairly quiet sot he sound of 'tap-tap' which accompanies the four metal legs that carry OZ-932X are quite noticeable, even if his legs are covered by his toga, part of which is draped casually over one arm. The mechanoid walks slowly into the center, its black, dull 'eyes' regarding everything as he passes. Aendrae, despite the empty government center, pays no attention to the clicking noise approaching as he continues going from page to book to datapad. Reaching where Aendrae sits, the Phyrrian stops on the other side of the table and remains silent as if just observing for a moment. His voice is a deep and tinny with little inflection, "Inquiry. Are you capable of assisting me." Aendrae looks up at the robot now, and stares for a moment before answering. "You would need to be more specific on what you needed assistance with before I could tell you," he says, raising an eyebrow. "I am newly arrived on Antimone and directed here." Its head turns this way and that as if making sure it has the right place, "I was informed that I might locate a representative of the government of Antimone to discuss some matters related to my primary directives." Aendrae waits a few more moments before answering. "Well, again, you're gonna have to be more specific. If your primary directive was fishing, then no, this isn't where you need to go. But if it was something to do with government business, then yeah, this is where you need to go. And I'm the one you'd pro'ly need to talk to," he says. Well that silences the mechanoid a moment. "Ah. Use of sarcasm to alleviate impatience." It says this rather off hand before continuing, "My primary directives includes Phyrrian representation. My designation is OZ-932X, Ambassadorial Task Unit." Aendrae chuckles. "No, no, that's not true. It wasn't sarcasm used to alleviate impatience. It was playing on the vagueness of your statement for my amusement. I'm a linguist. People don't use perfect language, I like expounding on what they say to the extreme." "Perfection is an illusion that biological, sentient beings aspire to. It is devoid of logic." The Phyrrian remarks almost casually ... although its perpetual frown and near monotone voice make casual anything rather hard. Aendrae raises an eyebrow. "I think you're wrong again. If perfection is the lack of errors, than it is totally possible. Like perfect language, language used without errors. Something no one ever does, but that is very possible. Like math," he says, smiling at the Phyrrian. OZ-932X's head tilts again as its regards you, "Biological species are incapable of perfect, mathematical language." Aendrae shakes his head again. "Not incapable. It's entirely possible for us to achieve perfection. It just wouldn't be any fun for us. But since you don't have a concept of fun, since you lack emotions, you wouldn't understand. Besides, who says what you say is perfect is right?" Again, the mechanoid is silent. It then says simply, "The Overmind." But in a very 'human' like gesture its pulls its head back a bit and looks down as if displeased with its own answer. "Philosophy is not an articulated aspect of my programming." Another pause, then it changes the subject. If it did have emotions one might think the line of discussion had become uncomfortable for it. "Inquiry. What is your designation?" Aendrae chuckles. "Other than giving Phyrrians fits? Ambassador for the Government of Antimone." OZ-932X nods its head slightly, "Ambassador. I am instructed to communicate to you the Overmind's designs and opinions regarding interstellar policies. My first directive is to meet and answer inquiries from representatives of the governments in this sector of space." Aendrae raises an eyebrow again. "Insufficient data to form inquiries. How am I supposed to ask a question about something which I am totally unaware of?" he says, tilting his hoverchair backwards at a reclining angle. OZ-932X nods slowly to that, "I am capable of divesting any information to you of level 3 clearance or lower including data concerning the sociological and political histories of various species including my own over the last three centuries." Aendrae hmms, and nods. "Actually, that is something I would be very interested in. But, I think it would take to long for you to just tell it to me. Could you perhaps send data files with as much of the history as you can divulge to me at the Government Center, and then just give me a filtered, shorter version audibly right now?" he asks. "Of course. When we are concluded here I can link with your government's archival computers and download all non-sensitive information." The Phyrrian's hands fold in front of it. The occasional 'human' gestures are in sharp contrast to its otherwise mechanical manner. The robe tends to soften that image as well. "Three centuries ago the OZ Series was constructed and programmed with various multilinear directives based on quantum theories of sociological and historical trends. As the first of the OZ series, I was sent from Phyrria 73 standard days ago in order to begin my diplomatic and research missions to our neighbours." Aendrae nods, and presses a few buttons on his hoverchair. He simply waits to see if more information is forthcoming. "The basis for the OZ Series Directives are Clearance 1, however it is the Overmind's determination that further interaction rather than mere observation, which has been our prime directive for centuries, is a necessary step for our goals." The Phyrrian 'ambassador' pauses before saying, "In all respects, Ambassador, you may interact with me as you would any other diplomat representing any other government and able to speak for said government. My connection to Phyrria is directly linked to the Overmind." Aendrae hmms, and nods some more. "So can you tell me what the goals are that caused your prime directives to be changed?" he asks. The pause goes on for some time before the Phyrrian responds, "Negative. I may convey that certain events that have occurred in the last century were directly related although not wholly responsible for the change in directives." "Can you tell me what those events were, then? Or the manner of your goals?" Aendrae asks, raising an eyebrow. "Again negative." So he's a glorified computer, but he's as cagey as any diplomat apparently. "The manner of our goals. Explain." Aendrae chuckles. "Hostile? Aggressive? Inquisitive? Seeking help? Seeking information? The manner. In what context are your goals?" he asks. OZ-932X's response is immediate and direct. "Enlightenment." Aendrae nods. "So you seek enlightenment. Why? You feel your intellects lack something?" he asks, a wry grin coming to his face. "Enlightenment brings benefit to all, not only to one being." The mechanoid's monotone, tinny voice is ... more intense? Or perhaps more focused. "Any further discussion on this topic is classified." And then whatever that difference was abruptly ends. Aendrae chuckles. "So how may I assist you in reaching this enlightenment?" Aendrae asks, folding his hands behind his head and regarding the Phyrrian in a very relaxed manner. "Inquiry. How do you interact with other diplomats to further your goals?" The mechanoid redrapes part of its toga over its right arm, almost as an afterthought. Another odd affectation. Aendrae chuckles. "Depends on whose goals, and which goals in particular. Give me a situation, and I'll give you an answer." OZ-932X nods to this, "The further beneficial relations between the Phyrrians and the Timonae." Aendrae chuckles. "Well, if you just want to do that, then it's a giving thing. You offer the Timonae something you'd like in exchange for something you think they would like. It's much like bartering," he explains. If only it could smile. "We are already offering large amounts of data to your government." Aendrae nods. "But you didn't say what you'd like, so you can't use that as a bartering chip. Unless I missed the deal. When arranging a trade with someone, it must go like this, "I would like an apple. I will offer you an orange if you will give me an apple." Only instead of fruits, it's whatever you want and will offer," Aendrae explains further. Again there is that long silence where OZ looks like nothing more than an iron statue, except for the occasional blinking indicator lights woven into his toga. It then says, "We request full diplomatic access to yourself when needed to discuss any events or topics which arise which require a less ... mathematical approach to understand." Aendrae nods. "And what are you willing to offer?" he asks. OZ-932X raises one of its hands to a few inches away from the left side of its skull. There is a 'whirr' sound and then a slot opens up. A data chip emerges and OZ takes it ... the little slot closing. He places it on the table, "Level 3 access informational databank, with the possiblity, calculated at 45% to grant Level 2 clearance in the future." Aendrae takes the card, and then holds up a hand. "Wait, you already offered that before you made a request. You can't offer it again, I already accepted it. How am I supposed to accept it twice... I thought you understood mathematics?" he says. The Phyrrian regards you with its dull, black 'eyes' for a momente before it responds, "The Phyrrians are more than mathematics and logic, Ambassador. Subtlety is not entirely lost on us. I may at any moment in this conversation erase the datachip with a high beam frequency and then you would have nothing." Aendrae shrugs. "And then you would have double-crossed a diplomat from a different planet and ruined your opportunity to have them help you achieve Enlightenment. And I doubt the Overmind would appreciate that," he says flatly. "The Overmind is not familiar with appreciation. Our directives are quite clear and uniform in this matter." OZ-932X tilts its metal head a moment before straightening it, "What we ask is only the diplomatic courtesty and availabily you would show any ambassador." Aendrae shrugs again. "And I'm showing you that courtesy. It's not my fault you didn't know how the diplomatic process went before you offered your information. It wouldn't achieve any of your objectives to go back on your word and destroy data you already offered. Then I wouldn't be able to trust you, and trust is the most important factor in diplomacy." OZ-932X nods to that, "Trust is an unknown to Phyrrian thinking. However as a logical, mathematical being, I am incapable of lying. Deception was not my intent. That I can destroy the data only became a useful tactic when I told you that I could. I would not have destroyed it without informing you of my action first." Aendrae nods. "I'm sure you can't lie. And I have no doubt that you would have informed me that you would have destroyed it. But that doesn't change the situation. You came here and offered me the information. I accepted it. You did not make any stipulations to the contract until after it was made. You can't do that, it's not legal anywhere, except maybe Tomin Kora. Do you see what I'm saying now?" he asks. OZ-932X's hand goes up and it taps its chin as if in thought. Someone either programmed it well or its faulty. "We offered the possiblity of further clearance, which was not a possibility until the deal was offered. As any aid you might provide me in future discussions is as ephemeral and uncertain as level 2 clearance than I would say we were equal in that regards." Aendrae thinks about it, then shakes his head. "No, because my part of the new agreement is to be available to you anytime, for any question. You /might/ be avaialable for /some/ questions. Unless I'm misunderstanding your offer." "I do not expect you will be able to provide an answer to all of my questions for various reasons as I cannot provide answers to all of yours." Maybe he's learning fast. Aendrae chuckles, and shakes his head again. "But that's for two different reasons. I wouldn't be able to answer because I wouldn't know, you wouldn't be able to answer because you did know but can't say. Unequal." OZ-932X seems to compute this a moment. "I do clearly have an advantage in the sharing of information, Ambassador." After a pause it says, "Inquiry. Proposal. Review the datachip offered. Compose any questions that might arise. Although I cannot at this time offer you level 2 clearance, I can extrapolate certain information and provide it to you. When we meet again we may discuss the matter of any question you may have raised concerning my directives. I will answer to the best of my ability and from there we may discuss any further plans for a diplomatic relationship." Aendrae chuckles, and nods. "Accepted. And congratulations, Ozzie. You've just taken a small step for a Phyrrian, but a giant leap for Phyrrian-kind," he says, extending a hand to be shaken. OZ-932X regards you a moment. Whether at the hand or being referred to as Ozzie is not clear. He then extends his rather claw like, 3 fingered hand and shakes your. The metal is oddly warm. After withdrawing the hand he sort of bows slightly at the waist ... with his four crab-like legs, its quite an interesting gesture. "I will consider this meeting a success. Until we see each other again, Ambassador." Aendrae nods. "Lin smile, Ambassador," he says, waiting for the Phyrrian to leave before going back to his work. OZ-932X walks off, the combined sound of his robes shuffling and the tap tap of his four feet on the marble floor slowly disappearing into silence.